


Barnes and Grey

by wandasromanoff



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandasromanoff/pseuds/wandasromanoff
Summary: Bucky Barnes fought with Cap's team. But now he is not with Hydra. He has a new partner and he is trying to remember.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Barnes and Grey

**James Buchanan Barnes.** He is Sam's pain in the ass,Steve's best friend,Natasha's partner.Or should I say was?

After Hydra he wasn't same. How could someone be same after being brainwashed?He fought with them all. Almost killed them actually. But something stopped him. Something in his brain. A memory, a talk? Perhaps.After fighting with Cap's team,Bucky escaped from Hydra but still didn't work with Cap.He couldn't stay with Steve because he can't remember all of his memories but he still needed a partner. 

**Elizabeth Natalie Grey.** Bucky's partner in crime. Or you could say partner in fighting for good.She is the kind of person that "I work better when I'm alone" but this is exceptional for Bucky.

Bucky was on a mission. He was spying on someone that he must kill. A shield agent. He was sitting on a cafe and drinking coffee.He got up and he was on his way to kill the agent."Nice boots." someone said.He turned around. It was a girl and she had amazing eyes."Excuse me?" he said. "You know you can just say thank you. No wonder you are sitting alone." she said."I have more important things to do than girls." he said. "Spying on someone doesn't count." she said.  
He was impressed. He was working for fifty years and a girl who's not a spy or agent noticed that he is spying on someone.If she was an agent or spy she would be dead. "If you tell me your name maybe you won't sit alone." she said. "I don't know about that." he said. He went on his way and then turned around "James. My name is James." he said. "Call me Lizzie." she said.


End file.
